


Dans l'équipe ?

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [137]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2018, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, M/M, Men Crying
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Adil est triste de ne pas pouvoir aider l'équipe durant la coupe du monde.





	Dans l'équipe ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça en octobre mon dieu...

Dans l'équipe ?

  
Adil n'avait joué aucun match de la coupe du monde, et sans surprise, il n'était pas titulaire pour la finale. Alors oui, même s'il amusait la galerie tout le temps, au fond de lui, il souffrait de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre pour l'équipe, et c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'Adil ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que laisser sa tristesse le dévorer alors que des larmes noyaient ses joues. Il pensait que personne ne viendrait le déranger, mais comme d'habitude, tout foirait dans sa vie. Nabil rentra rapidement dans sa chambre, fuyant visiblement les plaisanteries des autres, mais au mauvais moment, il l'avait vu pleurer alors qu'il voulait juste pleurer dans son coin et rester seul.

  
''Hey Nabil, comment ça va ?'' Adil essuya rapidement ses larmes

''Adil, tout va bien ?'' Nabil était si gentil...

''Ouais, tu veux faire un Fortnite ?'' Adil devait sauver sa situation avant de devenir le dépressif de l'équipe

''Pourquoi tu pleurais ?'' Nabil s'avança jusqu'à son lit, sûrement pour essayer de l'aider

''Bah, c'était rien.'' Si seulement

''Adil, s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas idiot, je veux t'aider.''

''Ça fait quoi de jouer sur le terrain pour une coupe du monde ?''

''Oh je vois. Tu sais, ce n'est pas un problème, peut-être que tu n'as pas joué, mais tu es resté un membre de l'équipe, et personne ne pourra dire le contraire.''

  
Adil n'avait rien à dire, il ne pouvait que laisser une nouvelle fois ses larmes prendre le dessus alors que Nabil le prenait dans ses bras en essayant de l'aider. Il détestait les plaisantins qui l'avaient mené dans cette situation.

  
Fin


End file.
